A Broken Lullaby
by xotiffanytran
Summary: They were suppose to be together, but life got in the way. So they went their separate ways... only to discover that it was too late to fix the one mistake that mattered most. A Niley Five Shot.
1. TRAILER

**A NEW NILEY STORY**

**It was originally a one shot, **

**but I turned it into a Five Shot piece.**

but unlike all the other story trailers out there, I decided to make a move trailer:

it's worth your time I promise

click on the link in my main page!

please check it, out!

**Summary:**

_They were suppose to be together, _

_but life got in the way, _

_so they went their sepereate ways..._

_only to discover that it was too late to fix the one mistake that mattered most_

**A Five Shot Niley Story**

**Not Your Typical Pregnancy Story**

**Rated: T**


	2. xONEx

A/N: Here is it, the release of A Broken Lullaby, the first shot in the five shot arrangement. I hope you all like it, because I really worked hard on this story. I would personally like to thank all those who reviewed the trailer, both the movie and the summary, I was surprise from all the positive feedback, and responses. I wasn't expecting an overwhelming response to this story since, first and foremost it is a pregnancy story, but just a tidbit, they are older. They are not fifteen year old, and I know that they had promised to god to stay pure. This entire story is fictional, the content, the plot, everything. I hope to keep the story realistic to a possible nature, and I hope i dont disappoint the readers. Reviews are appreciated, especially those that have comments and feedback. I have the rest of the story written, but they will be release individually upon demand. I know really long author's note.

Disclaimer: I do not own, the characters in this story, nor do I take credit for such. I do however own the plot.

So without further ado, I present to you, the first installment of _A Broken Lullaby_

* * *

I sat there staring at the object sitting in my hand, there comes a point in a women's life when you realize that this is what you have been working towards, and that this is what so many has strived to achieve, but the very thought of this moment coming at this point in life, was enough to bring me to tears.

The two unholy line, that marked the day that things would never be the same, mocked me at the decision that i had once taken. Things had changed sure, but it was not for the better. I remember that night like it was just yesterday, the irony of course was that, what had happen, was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"I cant do this anymore Miley..." his voice shook as he said the words that I had feared most._

_I looked at him as eyes welled up inside of me, "So you are just going to leave..." my voice was low, as i tried to hold back the tears that were slowly building up, and it was just a matter of seconds before they flooded my face._

_I sat there seated in front of the one person that was suppose to be here for me, the one who was suppose to love me always, like he had promised, and yet, he was the one person who would be gone._

_"I'm sorry Miley, but its just too hard, I dont think, that we can be together anymore." His words cut deep, as each words sliced into my heart, before i shook my head, as the anger inside of me took over._

_"You me you..." the tears have officially fallen, "you dont think we can be together anymore its you."_

_"Miley," he started as he placed an hand onto my shoulder, as i flinched at his touch, before i pulled away._

_"Don't touch me, dont you dare touch me Nick. You dont think we can be together anymore, fine." I said as I grabbed my things off the floor, and rushed out the door, slamming the door behind._

Not once did i hear him shout my name or call after me, he let me go, without a fight. The tears had slowly fallen down my face, as I tossed the test aimlessly into the trash. My world felt as though it had been closing in, as i slowly lost the one person who was suppose to by my lifeline. My heart ached as I tried my best to reason with myself on the decision i needed to make.

I whipped out my phone, before I dialed the doctor's number knowing that I needed to confirm my fear. The receptionist, took my name and number and told me my appointment that would determine my future. I placed the phone down onto the counter, before i slowly stood up, making my way over to my bedroom, in my empty apartment, before i crashed onto the bed. Releasing any emotion i had left inside of me.

I woke up the next morning, feeling lightheaded and nauseated. I made my way over to the bathroom, emptying the content in my stomach, before i slowly stood up, flushing the toilet. As I walked over to the bathroom counter, i stared at my reflection, my eyes were swollen from the night before, and it was relevant that i had lack sleep. I brushed my teeth clean and washed my face before i glance down at the phone set next to the counter in the same spot i had left it.

15 Miss calls.

They were all from Emily, Joe, and Kevin.

I picked up my phone listening to each message, as there voice filled with concern.

"Miley, It's Em, pick up your phone."

"Miley, it's Em again, please pick up your phone."

"Miley, It's Em, I just called Nick and he told me what happen last night, honey are you ok? Please call me." I laughed bitterly as she said Nick's names, of course his brothers would call me and yet, he hadn't had the decency to call me. But he knew better than too, i wouldn't have picked up either way.

"Hey Miley, Emily just called me, and we are worried about you? Are you ok?"

"Miley, PICK UP YOUR PHONE, I'm worried, do I need to fly out there tonight to make sure you are ok?"

"MIley, its Joe again, pick up your phone what are you doing?"

"Hey Miley, its Kevin, Emily just called me, where are you, why are you not picking up your phone, are you ok?"

"Miley, PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE, I'm so worried, please..." Emily voice dripped with concern as she begged.

"Miley Rae Cyrus, pick up your phone this instant you a freaking Emily out. please."

"Miley, are you ok? Miley pick up your phone, whatever happen with Nick, it will fix itself. Please pick up, you know you can tell me anything." Kevin voice was so sincere, too bad there wasn't anything he could do to prevent a baby to grow inside of me, unless he wanted to push me down a flight of stairs.

"MILEY, PICK UP YOUR PHONE! EMILY IS FREAKING OUT, and I'M FREAKING OUT."

"Miley, where are you? I'm worried about you, and so is Emily and Joe."

"Miley what is wrong, pick up your phone!"

"Miley, please pick up your phone."

"Miley, I'm flying out there right now. I'm about to board my flight. please pick up."

I sighed, before i picked up the phone dialing Emily's number.

"Hello?" she answered frantically.

"Hey Em, sorry I didn't hear my phone." i said, it was the truth i hadn't heard the phone over my compulsive sob.

"Are you ok? Joe is picking me up at the airport right now, I'll be at your place in fifteen minutes." she said, her words jumbling together as she spoke quickly.

"Emily, you didn't need to fly all the way to LA," I said, sighing.

"Are you kidding me, you broke up with Nick and hadn't called me, and you didn't pick up your phone. I had to make sure you were ok, but look I see Joe's car, so I'll see you soon." she said.

"Ok Emily." i replied as i hung up the phone.

I made my way over to the kitchen when a loud knock erupted from the door. As i made my way over to the door, and peering out into the peep hole, to a frazzle Kevin. I unlocked the door before I pulled it open.

"MILEY!" he shouted, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi Kevin," i said weakly, as i led him inside, closing the door behind.

"What happen, did you get my message?" he said so fast.

"Yes, sorry i didn't hear my phone," i answered, as i made my way back to the kitchen as Kevin followed.

"What happen? Nick? I only got bits and pieces from Emily," questioned.

I let out a soft laugh before i looked at him, he wore a puzzle expression, "You didn't think to call Nick and asked him what happen?"

He frowned when he had realized that he overlooked the situation, knowing that he should have just called nick.

He was about to speak up, when the door erupted in knocks, as i stood up, leaving him alone in the kitchen as i made my way back over to the door, to find a frazzle looking Joe and Emily.

"Miley!" Emily shouted, as she wrapped her arms around me, Joe wrapping his arms around the both of us, as she held onto me.

"Hey guys," i said lamely knowing that they would be wanting an explanation any minute, but i wasn't sure i was ready.

I led them inside as Joe closed the door behind, back over to where i had left Kevin. They all sat there staring at me in silences waiting for me to speak up, but I sat quietly fixated on my hands. Joe finally broke the silence.

"What happen Miley?" he asked.

I shook my head, as i tried to hold back the tears, as the thoughts came rushing back at once, before i realized that i needed to go to the doctors. I looked up at there faces, they all held the same expression, there eyes were wide, as they watched patiently waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Listen guys, I love you guys, and i know you are all here, but I really have to go, its really important and I swear I will tell you all about it afterwards." I added lamely before i stood up, but Joe beat me to the doorway, blocking me in.

"No Mile's we want to know what's going on, and we want to know now," he said his voice was firm.

I shook my head, as the tears erupted pouring down my face, as Emily made her way over to me wrapping her arms around me, as i cried into her shoulder. She just rubbed my back as everyone stood watching. "Its ok Miley, you can tell me anything you know that."

I nodded, "I know, but its complicated."

"I know MIley, but i want you to know that I'm here for you, and i want to help you with whatever that is hurting you." her voice was sincere.

My body shook, as the tears ran down like a waterfall, before i manage to whimper out, "Nick and I broke up..." They nodded, they were aware of this much, as they opened there mouth to speak I immediately cut them off, and said softly, so softly that it was barely audible, "And i might be pregnant..."

The tears flowed freely, as i sunk onto the floor, Emily, Joe, and Kevin immediately crowed around me, as they held me in there arms, no one said a word, as i tried to find my composure that i had lost. After finally calming down, i looked up at the intently, there eyes were weary, as they looked at me, no one knew what to say, "Guys i really need to go to the doctors to confirm this," I said quietly before i stood up, pulling away from everyone's grasp.

They nodded, before Emily stood up, and took my hand, "I'm going with you."

Joe and Kevin immediately chimed in agreeing, as they told me they would be there with me. I nodded thankfully, knowing that I wouldn't have manage to make it through the office door, without there support.

* * *

A/N: Please dont forget to review, they make me happy, and the chapters will only get longer. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm not the best writer.

I also wanted to thank Amy and Katy who I have become friends with on fan fiction. These girls are simply wonderful, and I couldn't write all the stories that have been out, without there encouragement. They are amazing, and the word amazing itself is an understatement. They are the reason I continue to write, as they inspire me, and encourage my writing. You guys are the best.

please check out Amy4156, her story is amazing and never gets nearly enough reviews for the effort she puts into her writing. Also Kmart153 is one of the authors you should keep your eye on, because her writing is poetry itself. Both writers are simply the best.


	3. xTWOx

A/N: Wow, I never expected the reviews to come pouring in so fast, it made me extremely happy, which the positive response. A lot of things notes were hit, and I thought I would note them here, before you read the chapter.

I added another flashback scene into this chapter, to help verify Nick and Miley's problem, it's not entirely clear but, mostly they don't have time I suppose. But I added on the first part of the flashback in the previous shot, just so you would understand what had happen before. There is a little sex involved in the flashback, and I'm sorry if it offends anyone, or that it makes you uncomfortable, I tried to keep it as forward without the explicitness. There is also a few more swear words, I'm sorry, but it just works for the chapter. The story picks up right after they decided they will go with Miley to the doctor's office. I tried to proofread another time over, and tried to catch as many mistakes as I could, but I'm not perfect, so please dont hate me. But ok, here is the next shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, so DISNEY, please DONT sue me!

* * *

Miley's POV

I stood up and went back over to my room, changing into some clean clothes before I made my way back to the living room where I found everyone sitting there, as Kevin sat on the phone.

"Yeah, Joe and I wont be able to make it today." Kevin said into the phone, as someone replied, loudly, with a irritated expression.

I watched as Kevin, started to shout, "Don't even start with me right now, I got to go." And hung up the phone, their gazed turned over to me, and immediately I knew who he was talking to. They stood up as we made our way out to the car, as I pulled out of the parking spot, and onto the main road. I drove over to the doctor's office, as we slowly got out of the car, they guided me inside, where i met the receptionist telling her my information. She typed it, quickly into the computer, before she led me down the hallway as Emily followed me, leaving Joe and Kevin out in the waiting room.

The doctor walked in, and immediately greeted me, "Hello dear? what can I do for you today?"

I let out a sigh before i replied, "I need to know if I'm pregnant, I took a store bought test, and it was positive." The words rang in my ear as I said them out loud.

She nodded, as she wrote down a few things into her chart, before she spoke softly, "well we are going to give you a blood test, and you will know within the hour."

I nodded, as she stuck the needle into my arm, taking a test tube full of blood, before she bandage me up, and left to run the test.

I looked over at Emily who had stayed silent since she had told me she would be be going with me, when she finally spoke, "Miley, how do you feel?"

I shook my head, unsure of what words to say, before i spoke softly, "i dont even know what to tell you."

she nodded before she spoke, "Did you put in any thought on what you would do if you were?"

I shook my head, before I looked down at the ground, "Emily I dont even know, I haven't exactly had enough time to process everything, everything happened so fast." Tears flowing down my fast I pushed them aside.

"Miley you are going to need to tell him you are, if you are." She said softly.

I shook my head, "No," my voice was firm. My thought immediately went back to Nick's face, as his expression flashes through my face. He would just leave, just like he had left me. He gave up, just when things got tough.

"Miley, you need to... it's his baby." she started again, her voice was pleading.

I was about to speak again, when the door opened and in walked the doctor, "Well Miley... are you ready?"

I slowly nodded, as I waited for her to tell me my fate.

"You are 3 months pregnant." she said with a smile, obviously oblivious to the uncertainty I was having, "We are going to give you an ultrasound to check on the baby, and then you would be all set to go."

I nodded, as she led me over to the ultrasound room, as she rubbed the cold jelly onto my stomach, as Emily held my hand. She placed the wand against my stomach, when I heard it. It was was so low, a mere hum, but it was the faint sound of a beating heart. As she moved the wand across my middle, she finally found what she was looking for, as she pointed to the screen, "Miley congratulation, that is your baby."

My eyes floated over to the screen ahead, as I looked at the black and white screen, at the living thing growing inside of me, tears spilling out of my eyes. The doctor printed out a picture of the ultrasound, and handed it to me, as she wrote down a list of things i needed to do.

"Well here is a list of the prenatal vitamin you need to take, and Cameron, can set you up with another appointment next month, I know it may be overwhelming. But everything will be ok." She added.

I nodded, wiping away all the tears aside. She led me back over to the waiting room, where she told Cameron about the appointment as I scheduled next month. I looked over at Emily, who had made her way over to Joe and Kevin who were standing, they were waiting for me, and I knew she hadn't said a word. I thanked Cameron before i made my way over to Joe, Kevin and Emily. They were waiting for me to break the news, before I nodded slowly, a single tear sliding down my face. They immediately wrapped their arms around me, and pulled me closer into their embrace.

I knew the moment I heard the sound of the beating heart, that I would be keeping the baby growing inside of me. And the moment I saw the the tiny body on the screen I had fell in love, and no one could take that away from me.

6 months Later

Flashback

_The room was dimly lit, as our hands explored each others body. The passion took over us. His hands moving softly over my body, as I moaned in delight. His eyes widen as he locked eyes with me, before he kissed me softly, before he said the three little words, "I love you."_

_I smiled before I said slowly, my voice raspy for the lack of air, "I love you too Nick."_

_I pulled him into another kiss, full of passion, as our bodies came as one. Our bodies taking over. He faced me, inches apart from my face, before his eyes pleaded, as he spoke softly, "Are you sure?"_

_I nodded, that night we made love for the first time. Sweat poured down his chest as he thrust against me, as I moaned out in pure ecstasy. _

_--_

_A few weeks later..._

_I watched him, as he made his way across the room, as the girls threw themselves at him. It broke my heart, as he flashed them a smile. 'Pathetic' I thought._

_After signing a few dozen autographs, he finally made his way over to me, as he sat down, as grin fixated across his face. He picked up the menu that had lay sitting on the table, as he peer through the pages. His attention turned to me, before he saw my expression. _

_"What?" he asked innocently._

_"Nothing," I said quietly as I faced the clock, noticing the time. 'Great, it's already 9:35 and I had to get home' "I have to go Nick."_

_"Why, we haven't had dinner yet?" he said upset._

_"And who's fault is that? I've have been waiting here patiently for the pass hour." I said bitterly, as I stood up._

_He followed my example, and followed me out the door, throwing a few bills onto the tables, as I made my way over to the car, sliding in. He went over to the driver side, before he put the car in drive, speeding off._

_"What the hell is your problem Miley?" He yelled, as he sped down the highway._

_I looked at him, irritated and annoyed, he would never understand, "I'm tired of waiting around all the damn time Nick. If you could pull yourself from your fans just a little bit would be nice."_

_He turned his attention facing me, his eyes locking with mine, his face a fiery red, before he shouted, "I'm fucking sorry that I cant give you all the fucking attention you want MIley, God my life doesn't revolve around you."_

_My eyes erupted into tears, my eyes glassy from the tears, when I faced him, "When did you become such a fucking jerk?"_

_The car remained silent, until he pulled into his driveway shutting out the engine, as I got out, slamming the car door shut loudly. Digging through my bags for my keys, as I grasped the cold metal, pulling it out, my heels clinking against the ground, towards my car. He walked over to me, as his hands clenched around my wrist, stopping me._

_"What the hell do you want?" I yelled, pulling away from his grasp, when he looked at me, his eyes were weary, as he spoke._

_**"I cant do this anymore Miley..." his voice shook as he said the words that I had feared most...**_

_**I looked at him as eyes welled up inside of me, "So you are just going to leave..." my voice was low, as i tried to hold back the tears that were slowly building up, and it was just a matter of seconds before they flooded my face.**_

_**I sat there seated in front of the one person that was suppose to be here for me, the one who was suppose to love me always, like he had promised, and yet, he was the one person who would be gone.**_

_**"I'm sorry Miley, but its just too hard, I dont think, that we can be together anymore." His words cut deep, as each words sliced into my heart, before i shook my head, as the anger inside of me took over.**_

_**"You me you..." the tears have officially fallen, "you dont think we can be together anymore its you."**_

_**"Miley," he started as he placed an hand onto my shoulder, as i flinched at his touch, before i pulled away.**_

_**"Don't touch me, dont you dare touch me Nick. You dont think we can be together anymore, fine." I said as I grabbed my things off the floor, and rushed out the door, slamming the door behind.**_

End Flashback

A single tear slid down my face, as I sat alone, in the kitchen starring blankly out the window taking in the view of my beachside apartment. I was exhausted, as i felt the baby shifting around in my protruding belly. I was far along on the pregnancy and the baby would be coming any minute now, as I waited. I still hadn't told Nick about the baby, in fact I hadn't spoken to him since that night, Kevin and Joe was there for me through the first part of the pregnancy but were currently finishing up a tour, they were suppose to come home soon, in time for the birth of their nephew or niece. They had manage to promise to keep my secret from Nick, even his parents knew along with Frankie. They were all sworn to secrecy. For the last few weeks, Emily had helped around the house, since I was moving, into a bigger house. Paul and Denise, along with my family had been helping me move boxes around, considering I was pretty useless, when it came to carrying things, because I couldn't. The kitchen was sparse and Emily was on the way over to drive me over to the house. The front door opened as Emily walked in, she made her way into the kitchen greeting me, "Hey Miley, how are you feeling?"

I smiled as I watched my blonde hair friend making her way over to me, and placing a hand onto my stomach, "Good, but they baby kept me up all last night."

"Did you hear that baby? You have been keeping your momma, up at night, you were suppose to be good." She said as she spoke to my stomach. I laughed at her silliness, she looked up at me with a smile before she asked, "Are you ready to move into your new place Miley?"

I nodded, "yes, and thanks again Emily for everything, especially the moving in part, I'm glad i will have your company when this thing comes along," as i placed my hand onto my stomach, rubbing my hands across my abdominal.

she smiled before she led me out the door, "Its no problem at all Miley, i told you i would be here for you."

I smiled, as we made it to the car, and i slid in, carrying my purse on my shoulder.

We drove over to the new house, as she pulled into the driveway. It was a traditional family house, and it was perfect. It was a two story home, that sat on a vast amount of land, in the upper hills of Los Angeles. There was a three car garage, and a gated fence, that the long circular driveway led to. Inside behind the large wooden door, was a two story foyer opening up into a formal living room on one side, a closed office, on the opposite side, and a narrow hallway leading to the back of the house. Walking down the narrow hallway on opposite side, was a formal dining area, and a small half bathroom. Down at the end, led into the update kitchen that was decked out in stainless steel appliances and granite countertops, a large island sat center in the kitchen as stools lined against the counters. Opposing the kitchen sat, a large den, with a wood burning fireplace, with steps that led down. In between the den and kitchen sat a breakfast nook that contain a bay window used for extra seating, and giving natural light. The french door leading to the backyard led to a wooden deck and revealed a perfectly manicure lawn, with a play set set against the ground.

Up the stairs led a large open landing, opened to the foyer. On the right sat double doors leading to my private suite. To the left, was a long hallway, that held three guest bedrooms, 2 spare bathroom, the nursery, and Emily's bedroom suite.

I slowly got out of the car and into the house as Emily followed closed behind me, everything had been moved into place yesterday night, and the house looked absolutely stunning inside. I walked up the steps until I reached the landing. I made my way over to the nursery, slowly pushing the door open, revealing a mint green room. The white furniture, placed around the room awaiting the new baby. I turned around and found Emily watching me with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" i asked.

"you have to tell him, he has the right to know," she said softly.

i nodded before the a tear slid down my face, as i brushed it aside, I knew she was right, but i couldn't find the courage to face him, after what had happen between us. "I know Emily, but it's too late."

she sighed before she said softly, "He is hurting too..." She turned on her heel as she watched over to her room, leaving me to my thoughts. I knew this wasn't fair to him, but he was better off, he wasn't ready for this life, he had too much to lose.

A Few Days Later

I woke up the next morning, feeling completely unrefreshed, the baby had kepted me up half the night kicking, as it moved around. I made my way down the steps when I heard laughing, reaching the bottom of the step, thats when i heard him. The familiar voice as he spoke, and Emily laughed along with Kevin and Joe. I froze as i stood there, in complete shock that he was here in my house, as i tried my best to slowly turn around, without them noticing. Unlucky as I was, I accidentally knocked over the glass vase of flowers, "SHIT," I yelled. As i heard shuffling of footsteps making there way into the foyer, I waddled up the steps as fast as I could to my room.

Soon enough I heard a soft knocked erupted at my door as I hear Joe's voice through the door, "Miley," his voice was in a whisper, as I let out a sigh, making my way over to the door, before cracking it open, and peering out at him.

"Hey Joe," I said softly, before I asked completely annoyed, "what is he doing here?" I was tired, and restless, and I was in no mood for an argument.

"Well Kevin and I said we were going to go to Emily's , and he insisted on tagging along, we couldn't think of a good excuse of why he couldn't. I'm sorry Miley, but dont you think its about time you tell him?" he asked, his voice pleaded, just like every one else. Couldn't they understand that Nick was better off, that he had more things to do than to be a father to a child he had no clue about.

"No, its not his time to know, because he will never know, he doesn't deserve to Joe, I'm sorry. GOD!" I shouted, immediately regretting this, as the baby began to kick ferociously, "Great he is awake," I said softly.

I placed a hand onto my stomach and began to rub it, hoping it would calm in down, as Joe nodded silently, "Sorry Joe, its just... I cant ok? Could you please tell Emily, that I need my vitamins."

He nodded as he turned on his heel making his way back down the stairs, making my way across the room, before I sat down in the arm chair that sat against the window, peering outside. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, as I listened to the sounds of chairs shuffling downstairs as I heard Joe's voice.

I let out a long sigh, as I sunk further into the chair, when I felt the sharp pain across my abdominal. As I let out a yelp of pain, my breathing started to quicken as i felt the pressure radiating from my stomach, the pain was almost unbearable. Knowing full well, what the pain would probably mean.

"Emily" I shouted, " HELP!"

I immediately heard chairs shuffling as footsteps ran up the stairs, and the door pushing opening revealing Emily who was obviously frazzled, "What's wrong?" she asked, as she made her way over to me the bottle of vitamins in her hand.

"I think it's time." as I let out another yelp of pain, as another contraction hit.

This time, Kevin ran through the door, and over to my side with a concern face, "Miley what's wrong?"

As I tried to focus on my breathing, before my mind suddenly cleared, "Nick..." my face was flushed as I realized that he was still in the house, and he needed to leave before i could make it out of here.

The pain was coming closer each time, the pressure intensified, as I tried to maintain my breathing as each contraction hit, i was heaving in pain, as i manage to say, "Kevin you need to get him out of here, he cant be here, he doesn't know, and he cant know." My eyes pleading with him, as the tears flooded out of my eyes.

Emily immediately ran back inside, as she helped me up, guiding me to the door, "Miley, where is your bag?" she asked practically shouting.

"Downstairs in the office," I said, as another wave of contraction hit, as I screamed out in pain, I immediately clasp my hands over my mouth, hoping that he hadn't heard, but immediately Joe and Nick came running through the door.

Joe made his way over to me, as Kevin, walked over to Nick, talking to him calmly. Blocking his view, as I sat in pain, waiting. Nick wouldn't budge, as his eyes stayed fixated on me. Kevin was pushing Nick out slightly, as Joe helped me up, Nick was in complete shock as he stood watching the scene unfolding in front of him, completely unaware that I had been here the entire time.

Joe had me leaning against him, when another wave of contraction hit, this time, it was with such force that, immediately i felt the warm sensation of water trickling down between my legs, as I slowly stumble, as Joe did his best to hold me up. Kevin immediately tore away from Nick, and made his way over to me, as he held me up on the opposite side of Joe,

"Miley?" Nick finally spoke, noticing the protruding my protruding stomach. His eyes widen, as my hands immediately went to cover my stomach. I knew that it was too late, and he had seen the one thing I had worked so hard to keep away from him. His eyes piercing over at me, as if I were some ghost. It was in that moment I knew that I couldn't keep him away.

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter was pretty intense in some places than others, I'm trying to keep the story going at a fast pace, so if you are unsure of anything just let me know, and hopefully I can clarify things for you. Please review, I really want to know what you think so far of the story. And I'll be sure to update soon, and the faster the reviews, the faster I'll update, because I do have the part written. Just needs a few kinks worked out of course, and some proofread, so REVIEW! :D Thanks!


	4. xTHREEx

A/N: So this is a triple update day, :D GO ME RIGHT? LOL, but the reviews have been overwhelming, and I'm just so happy, with the positive response, and like I said the more reviews the quicker I will update. This chapter, gets a little intense, but the best has yet to come. I finished the finally shot, of the story, and I'm quite please with it, and there is only two more shots to go. Please continue to review, you guys are all wonderful. I hope the story isn't going too slow. But ok, enough rambling. Props to Amy and Katy, there support for the story has been greatly appreciated. And thank you to the readers, I can only hope that one of my stories hit a hundred reviews, but its ok, I'm having fun writing.

It picks up exactly where it left off, with Miley's POV.

Disclaimer: I STILL DONT KNOW THEM.

* * *

Barely acknowledging his presents, as they helped me move pass him and down the stairs, as we took each step. Emily was standing by front of the door, key in hand as well as the suitcase. They finally manage to help me down the stairs, when another wave of contraction hit, before i screamed out in pained.

Nick manage to break out of his trance as he tore down the stairs behind us, as Kevin and Joe helped me out to the car, as Emily took the driver seat. Joe, sat in the back with me, as Emily barked instructions to Kevin, leaving a shock Nick to watch as she drove away.

* * *

Nick's POV

I watched with stunned eyes as Kevin called the list of numbers, before he locked the door behind sliding into the car. I sat down next to him, as he called number after numbers, "Hey Mom, its time we will meet you at the hospital." I sat there watching Kevin as he continued to speak, "Yes we," "Nick was here this morning," i could hear shouting through the other line, "I know, I know, but what do you want me to to do, he knows she is now." "Ok bye, I'll see you there soon." before he threw his phone into the cup holder next to the seat.

I watched him stunned, as i finally comprehended the situation, "You knew?" my voice was filled with anger.

he looked at me with apologetic eyes, and manage to nod, before he turned his attention to the street in front of him.

My hands clenched into a tight fist, at the thought that my family knew that Miley was pregnant, they knew that she was giving birth, to a child, and they knew how i felt, how i still care about her, and yet, they kept it from me.

He pulled into the parking spot, before he tore threw the front doors, and found Joe, sitting in the waiting room waiting. Joe looked up and immediately saw my face, and winced. "How could you guys not tell me about her? Who is the father?" i practically yelled, as the rage inside of me exploded, "you guys knew that I was still in love with her, you sat there watched me cried night after night and you never said a word. You are suppose to be my brothers!"

Kevin shook his head, as he sat down, his shoulder slump, before Joe stood up in anger, "How dare you yell at me, how dare you yell at us. You broke her heart NIck, you did this to yourself, she didn't want you to know, and she had every right. You dont get to asked us the questions, you fucked this up on your own Nick." He yelled, his words were harsh.

I stood there completely shocked, i knew that Joe was right, i did screw up, and i let her go, and i have no one to blame but myself. I watched as he slowly sat back down, when i slowly shook my head.

Minutes later, Miley's family and my parent's along with Frankie ran through the door. And then it clicked, my parents were here. The Cyrus were shocked to see me there, but they made there way over to Kevin, as he quickly stood up, Billy Ray questioned, "How is she?"

Joe quickly stood up to replied, "Emily is out back with her right now, her contractions were getting closer and closer, they said she was 5 cm dilated."

"Did her water break yet?" piped in Tish.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah it broke back at the house."

Everyone soon turned there eyes on me, in hope of an explanation on why I was even here, before Joe spoke up, "Nick knows you guys, he knows Miley is pregnant, he was there when her water broke."

They all nodded as they sat down, i however stood standing when my mom made her way over to me, "Nick honey," she said softly, "are you ok?"

i slowly shook my head, before she wrapped her arms around me, "you knew mom, you knew that she was having a baby, you knew how i still cared, you watched me cry myself to sleep every night and you never said anything, you never told me she was pregnant, you never told me that she met someone new."

She pulled back abruptly before she looked at me, as she turned pale, "Nick, she is pregnant with your baby."

"what?" i said, as i took a good look around the room, as i watched Frankie, sitting next to Noah and Brandi. BIlly Ray was holding Tish in her arms, as he rubbed her back reassuring her. Joe, Kevin, and Braison sat together all waiting.

"That is your baby in there Nick..." her voice was soft, as she wrapped her arms around me.

I broke down into sobs of tears at the realization that i was a father, and that the girl i loved was inside the room, giving birth to our child, and yet she did not want anything to do with me.

* * *

Miley's POV

The contractions hit, as the wave of pain soared across my middle, as i tried to focus on my breathing. My hand was clenched tightly around Emily, before the contraction subsided. I looked over at Emily, who was watching me, before she finally spoke up, "I shouldn't be the one next to you," her voice was soft.

I sighed knowing exactly what she was talking about before I finally spoke, "Emily what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to let me get him, so he can stand here next to you, as he watches you giving birth to your child, he knows now Miley," she said, as tears filled her eyes, "Its not right, this is his baby too, and you kept him out of the loop, its not fair to him, no matter what pain he had caused you Miley, he is the father."

tears slid down my face, "what if he doesn't want to be part of the baby's life, what then?"

"Than at least it's his choice, but I know he would Miley, he would want to be apart of this day." she said loudly.

I knew she was right, it was his child, and i couldn't hold him out of this any longer, as i began to nod weakly as another wave of contraction, hit soaring me into pain. As the pained, subsided, I said softly, "Can you please get Nick?"

She turned to me, her eyes lit up, as she nodded, releasing my hand, and out the door.

* * *

Nick's POV

I watched as everyone huddle together waiting to hear from something, when Emily burst through the door, as everyone stood up instantly, beginning to crowd around her, before she pushed them away making an a line towards me.

"Nick, come on!" She said, tugging my arm, as she pulled me.

"Emily what are you doing?" as I placed my weight firmly onto the ground, as everyone watched.

"Miley, needs you, so come on." she said once again, tugging my arm, before i broke free of her grasp.

"Miley needs me?" I asked, sounding a little hopeful, as everyone began to crowd around us.

"Emily, are insane, he cant go in there," Joe shouted.

"Come on," she tugged once again with a greater amount of force, "Nick, she needs you in there, you cant miss the birth of your child.."

I nodded my head, as i followed her, as everyone watched me walking behind the doors, and into the room.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for any grammar errors, I didn't proofread intensely, but I hope you liked it all the same... remember the best has yet to come. :D Reviews, and I'll update! I want to hear thoughts and opinions, especially what you think of the story so far, beside telling me to update, that much is already relevant to me. :) I know you want to know what happens to Nick and Miley.


	5. xFOURx

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they made me smile, and I'm glad they are all positive, its almost the end, and please dont be disappointed with the ending of this shot. It'll all make sense in the end, and I hope a lot of people like it, becasue I worked really hard on the ending, so hard it brought me to tears. But I PROMISE, it wont be the happiest, but it will be a happy ending. :D Just keep the title in mind... and please review... I cant wait for everyone to read the final shot!

* * *

Nick's POV

We made our way down the long white hallway before, Emily led me through the white doors. I saw Miley grasping the handle bars on both side of the bed as she screamed out in pain. She turned her head towards the door, and her eyes locked with mine, I could see the pain that hung over her eyes, the pain that I had inflicted onto her, the tears she must have shed coming through those blue eyes of hers. Emily made her way over to Miley's bedside and placed a kissed her on forehead, as she gave her hand to Miley to hold onto.

Emily turned her attention to me, as she waved me over, to Miley's other side, I hesitantly made my way over to Miley, who looked exhausted as I was lost for words. I had missed an entire chunk of Miley's life, and everyone was right, I didn't deserve to be here by her side. But she gave me this opportunity and I had to take it, because this may be my one last chance. I looked over at Miley, as the sweat poured down her face, her breathing quickening in pain. I placed my hand out, beside her, and to my surprise she gladly accepted, as I watched her. She gave me a weak smile, as another wave of contraction hit, her hands tensed, as it latched onto my fingers.

The pain was relevant, as her grip harden, but this was the first physical contact I had with Miley since I walked out that day. And the pain was a good kind of pain, as I watched her, fighting off the pain. Her eyes grew tired, she was exhausted, the pain had taken over her body. But this pain had been nothing to the pain she probably felt for the past nine months. The nine months where she was alone to fend herself. So much regret, filled my mind. I should have been there beside her, every single night. And I had no one to blame but myself.

The contraction seized as her hand soften in mind, before I glanced over at Emily, who was speaking.

"Miley, I'm going to go get the doctor, and ask her if you are ready for the epidural, and I'll be out in the waiting room, with your family. You have Nick by your side ok?" Emily's voice was soft, as she spoke to Miley, filled with concern.

Miley nodded weakly, as she watched Emily walk out the door, leaving Miley and I alone. I looked at her, and at my hand, she hadn't let go. The room was filled with silences, I was unsure of what to say to her, or what to do, as I watched her, her breathing starting up again, and immediately I knew another wave of contraction hit, as I felt her grip firmly over my hand, as she screamed out in pain. Her body moved forward as she sat, before the pain subsided, her head fell against the pillow, droplets of sweat, clung to her flushed face.

"Miley..." my voice was quiet, unsure if I had any right to say her name, as she turned her attention to me, "I'm..."

I didn't get past "I'm" when the doctor walked into through the door, checking her progress, when she spoke, "Hello Miley, how are you feeling?"

I wanted to yell out in frustration, how stupid was this doctor, obviously she was tired, obviously she was in pain, before Miley said softly, and calmly, "Good, how far along am I? Did Emily ask you if I'm ready for the epidural?"

The doctor smiled, and nodded, "Yes I just spoke to your family and friends, and you are quite along," she turned her attention to the door, as the nurse walked through the door, pushing a cart that carried a tray of equipment, "and I'm sure you are quite ready for your epidural?"

She nodded, before the doctor spoke up again, "Well your contractions are not that far apart right now, and once the epidural is inserted, you will feel an amount of pressure across your abdominal, as your contraction hits."

Miley nodded, her hands still grasp over mine, as I watched her leaning forward, the nurse prepping the area around her lower spine, as the doctor held the large needle in her hand. I watched Miley, wince in pain as the insertion began, deep into her spine, as a single tear fell down Miley's face. I knew she hated needles.

The doctor slowly removed the needle, as the nurse bandage the area, allowing Miley to lie back down. She rested her head against the pillow, thanking the doctor. The doctor smiled before she turned her attention to me, and back at Miley, "Is this the father, you have been telling me about?"

I looked over at Miley, her face was red, as if she was a little girl caught stealing from the candy bin, and nodded weakly. The doctor smiled, and extended a hand, "Hello, I'm Dr. Hamilton, Miley has told me so much about you."

I smiled weakly before I took her hand with my spare hand, shaking firmly, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Nicholas Jonas."

She smiled, before she turned her attention back to Miley, "Well sweetie, it's going to be another hour or so, so sit tight," as Miley nodded. We watched as Dr. Hamilton walked out the door. The nurse made her way over to Miley, and wiped away the pouring sweat off her forehead with a cool clothes as she smiled, "You are doing great Miley."

Miley smiled before she said softly, "Thank you Myra."

She finished wiping the sweat, before she walked out the door leaving Miley and I alone once again. I watched her, as she laid her head back against the pillow her eyes closed shut as she tried to focus on her breathing, when I felt her squeezing my hand softly, before she opened her eyes.

Her face was filled with sorrow, and the new tears filled to the brim of her eyes. I frowned before I saw the tears running down her face, breaking my heart to a million pieces. I took my hand wiping off the tears, her flawless face, when I heard her voice. It was soft, as she said my name, "Nick..."

The feeling of my name rolling off her tongue, as a wave of excited flooded through my body. It had been so long, since I heard her voice as she said my name, I watched the pain in her eyes as she spoke, "Nick... I'm so sorry, for everything, for not telling you."

I watched her in amazement, she was apologizing to me, she went through months without me by her side as she bear our child and she was apologizing to me. I deserted her and she was apologizing to me. I spoke fast, my voice was firm, "Miley, you have no reason to be sorry, if there is a need for an apology it should be coming from me." The tears spilling out of her eyes.

I wrapped my arm around her, as she placed her head against my chest. I lent down, as I spoke into her ear, "I'm so sorry I let you go, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this alone." Her breathing calmed before she looked at me her eyes were filled with tears.

She relaxed in my arm, when another contraction hit, her hands tighten a little, but the pain hadn't affected her. I watched the monitors around the bed, when my eyes caught sight of a particular screen, as the faint sound beating, the peaks rising and falling steadily across the screen. I glanced over at her, as she watched me nodding, and I knew in that moment, that it was the sound of our child beating heart.

My eyes welled up with tears, as I placed a single hand onto her protruding stomach, knowing that what we had created was about to be brought into the world. She smiled, before she placed another hand on top of mine, as she spoke softly, "I'm glad you are here."

A Few Hours Later...

The sound coming out of Miley's hospital room, was a sound of pure pain, as she screamed for the life of her. The intensity were coming closer, as she was coming closer to deliver. The Doctor along with the nurses, enter the room, as Miley held my hand, her grasp tighten, as the doctor nodded, and smiled, "Miley, honey are you ready to deliver this baby?"

She nodded, as I smiled at her, encouraging her.

"Well, I'm going to need you to follow the breathing exercises we talked about, and on the count of three, I'm going to need you to push. OK?" The doctor asked.

She nodded, as she laid her head back, the wave of pressure erupting, as the sound across the charts, beeps ferociously, as I understood to be a wave of contraction.

"One... Two... Three... PUSH!" The doctor said, as Miley gave a strong push, before she fell back onto the bed, just as soon as her first push another contraction hit, as she followed the doctors order on the count of three, she gave another push. The doctor smiled, as she alerted the sight of the baby's head, telling Miley she needed on last strong push. The contraction hit, as the doctor counted, Miley's breathing was sparse, but she gave it her all, in one final push. Collapsing back on to the bed, as a tiny wail erupted into the room. The doctor smiled at me, as she spoke softly, "Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl."

I turned and faced Miley, as a grin formed across her face. The doctor spoke again turning her attention to me, as she asked me softly, "Dad? You would like to cut the cord?" I nodded as she handed me the pair of scissor, as they clamp down onto the cord, advising me where to cut. In one final snip, I handed back the scissors, as the doctor handed the baby to the nurse. I turned my attention to Miley who looked tired, her eyes fluttering close, as she tried her best to stay awake, when the sound erupted through the room.

"Miley, what's wrong?" I shouted, as I watched her, slowly conscious of the surround.

"Nick... I... love... You..." she said softly, when an earsplitting sound erupted through the room.

"MILEY!" I shouted.

The doctor shouting orders, as I caught bits and pieces, "WE ARE LOSING HER, WE HAVE TO STABILIZE HER," I shouted one last time, as I felt a pair of arms, pulling me out the room.

and thats when i heard it, as I peer through the window of the door, the sound that would change things forever...

... Flatline ...

My body fell to the floor, I cant lose her, she has to be here for her daughter, our daughter. She needs to be here, I lost her once before, and I dont know if I can handle the heartbreak again. I sat against the wall, tears donned my shirt, as I waited. She had told me she loved me, she can't leave, she needs to be here, she needs to be ok, for me to tell her how I feel. Finally I saw a pair of foot in front of me, as I gazed up, it was Myra.

"Is she ok? What happen?" my voice shouted, for answers.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry I have no idea Mr. Jonas, but I brought your daughter, would you like to hold her and show your family? We will be out with news of her as soon as we can."

I nodded, as she placed the tiny baby in my hand, she was wrapped tightly in a pink blanket and a pink cap, her eyes shut tight, as her dark curly hair, sat underneath the cap. My heart melted, at the thought, that Miley would never see her daughter, and her daughter will never see her. I carried the baby in my arms, as I made my way out into the waiting room, holding the bundle.

Everyone immediately swoon over to me, as they caught sight of the baby wrapped in my arms, smiles plastered on everyone's face, as they held him in their arms, until Billy Ray eyes settled on me, as he grinned, his words hurt, "How is my baby girl? How did she do?"

They finally notice the tears, as I shook my head, immediately everyone made there way over to me, as my mom held her granddaughter in her arms.

"They are trying to stabilize her," as the tears slid down my face, arms wrapped around me, as we huddle together, praying to god that Miley would be ok. That we didn't lose Miley forever. My mom handed the baby back into my arms, as I peered down at the baby, her eyes were slightly open, when I caught sight of her eyes, a bright blue. She has Miley's eyes, as my eyes welled with tears. I looked up at the bright lights that lined the ceiling, hoping for some sign, as I prayed to god that this wasn't the end. That it didn't end here, alone without Miley forever.

--

The doctor walked out, a frown on her face, as she shook her head solemnly. I held onto the baby, in my arms. I knew in that moment that Miley hadn't made it, and that this was the end, I never had the chance to tell her that I loved her, and that I would never stop, I felt my heart stopping suddenly, as the world around me, closed. I handed the little bundle to my mom, before I stumbled, towards the chair, sinking further into the hard surface. The world around me darken, before everything around ended, as the tears flooding out of my eyes. It was too late, I wanted nothing more than to give up, when a sudden scene revealed in front of my eyes. I looked over at Miley's family, as tears fell down the side of there faces, along with Emily who was wrapped in Joe's arms. Kevin was comforting Brandi, as Braison sat against the far wall alone. Tish and Billy Ray held onto each other, as Noah clung to her father's leg. I looked over at my mother, who had the baby wrapped in her arms, as tears spilled down her face, my father holding her, as his arms wrapped around her waist, the tears, slowly falling down his face.

I caught sight of the surrounding when my eyes settled onto the little pink blanket, as much as my world was closing in, I needed to hold on, I needed to hold on for my daughter sake, she couldn't lose both her parents in one day, I gained my composure pushing aside all my fears and all my sorrow. I stood up, as I made my way over to my mom, bending down, picking up the little baby. Allowing her little body to ease into my chest, as I cradled her into my arms, rocking her back and forth.

* * *

Did you see that one coming?? Just please make sure to read the final shot, it will bring tears to your eyes, but its worth it. Sorry to disappoint the readers that thought Miley and Nick would be together, but life doesn't always work out. So dont hate me. :(


	6. xFIVEx

A/N: Well I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. I hope the tears have stopped, and that if they do come, it will be, because of something a little happier. I know everyone is probably disappointed that Miley did not make it, but it would have been cliche and I'm sure everyone knows that, the story wouldn't be, what I would have wanted. But this is the final shot to the five shot arrangement. I really hope it makes up for everything leading up to now, and that little tears come your way. Because tears definately came as I wrote this. Please review, I want to know what everyone thinks of the ending, because like I said I worked reallly hard.

* * *

4 Years Later

I shut the lights off as I walked up the steps, leading to the landing, turning my way to the door that was crept open, before peering my head into the room.

"Hey baby," I greeted, as I entered the dimmed room, making my way over to the little girl lying in bed.

She turned to me, and smiled, "Hi Daddy!"

I sat down along the side of the bed, as I gazed down at the tiny little girl, her brown curly locks, swept across her face, as I tucked a strand neatly behind her ear.

"Baby you did absolutely amazing today," I said softly, as I lent down kissing her forehead, "you looked just like your mother."

Her eyes widen as she smiled the word squeaked out of her mouth, "Really?"

I nodded as I watched her eyes, as they lit up, the bright blue orbs, that once belonged to Miley, the same sparkled that sparked across Miley's eyes when she got excited. The little girl, was a spitting image of Miley, her petite frame, her blue eyes, Miley's genuine smile, she was absolutely stunning, and was filled with Miley's energy.

"Daddy?" her little voice spoke, as I turned my attention to her.

"Yes, baby?" I asked softly, as I pulled the blanket up to her chin tucking her in.

"What was Mommy like?" her voice was so soft, so innocent.

I smiled as I spoke, this wasn't the first time she had asked me, in fact it was beginning to become our nightly ritual, "Your mom, was amazing," as my voiced cracked, "when she walked into the room, every one turned to look, her smile was stunning, in fact, you have her smile," as I poke my finger against the little girls dimple, causing her to squeal.

"Daddy!" she said laughing.

"You also have her laugh, which was contagious," as I started to chuckle, as the sound of Miley's laugh ran through my thoughts, "her voice was god's gift to the world. I wish you could have met her."

She nodded as she watched me, before she asked softly, "Daddy... Did you love Mommy?" Her voice was filled with innocence, as she waited for my response, she knew the answer, I told her every single night.

I smiled before I nodded, a single tear falling down the side of my face, before the words escaped my mouth, "With all of my heart."

She sat up, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck, as she took her little fingers wiping away her tear, before I pulled her into my lap. Rocking her body back and forth as I had done so for the past 4 years, before her eyes locked with mine.

"Daddy, will you please sing me the lullaby?"

I smiled before nodding, "I would love to baby girl."

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

And you'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You'll still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm livin' out my dream

Oh, how I wish you could see

Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past

It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You'll still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You'll still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

I miss you

I looked down at the tiny girl wrapped in my arms, her eyes were closed, as she drifted into her sleep. Her breathing was soft, as the peaks of her stomach rising and falling. I set her back down into the bed, as I placed the blanket over her body, before I lent down beside her placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight Rae. I love you."

I stood up as I made my way over to the door, shutting off the switch, before slowly closing the door. Leaving it cracked open, before I made my way over to my room. I walked into the darkness, making my way over to my bed, as I pulled back the cover. I slowly laid down, as I grabbed the picture frame set next to stand, before I placed a soft kiss against the glass, the tears slowly sliding down my face.

"I love you Miley, and I miss you. You should see Rae today, she had her first ballet recital, she looked beautiful. Just like you. Showing such grace and class. I wish more than anything that you could see her, that you could be here with her. She misses you, and she wants more than anything to see you. I sung her your song tonight again, she loves it. Miley, I hope you can hear me, up there where ever you are, I love you... I'll see you someday in eternity." My voice cracked as I spoke into the darkness, tears falling down my face, as I turned to the empty spot beside me.

I placed the frame back onto the stand, before I placed my head back against the pillow, and closed my eyes. The silence took over the dark house, when I felt the sudden warmth rushing through my body, and in that moment, I knew even though she was not physically here on earth with Rae and me, she would forever be, our guardian angel. She would be watching over us from above, sharing her presences with us.

My mind drifted off to a slumber, when I heard her voice in the distances, before I slowly opened my eyes, their she was, stunning as ever, as I made my way over to her like I have countless time, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey baby," I said softly, into her ear, "I missed you."

She pulled away as she smiled, "I miss you too, you are doing such a great job with Rae, tell her I love her with all of my heart."

I nodded, as I leaned into her body, pulling her closer, placing a tender kiss onto her lips. "I love you Miley."

"I love you too Nicky." her voice said softly, a smile appearing onto my face, as she said my name.

"Baby, will you sing for me?" I asked quietly, as she held me in her arms, our bodies swaying against each other as the slow chord of the song I had sung countless of times, ringing through my ear, as they filled with Miley's tender voice.

"Sha-la-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la-la, you used to call me your angel..." wrapped in her arms, as I held tightly onto her body, as she sang the lullaby, that had always rocked Rae to sleep. Her voice quietly faded, as the song ended before I gazed up at her bright blue eyes, the same bright orbs that I see each and every night, "Never let me go?"

She smiled, before she pulled me into another long kiss. Some would say that I lost Miley, but what they dont know is that we are still the happy family I always dreamt of having. Each and every night I see her in my dreams as she sings to me. That day at the hospital was not an ending, but only a beginning of a life I would share with Miley forever, no matter where she would be, whether it would be here on earth, or in eternity, she would be forever a part of my life. She would forever be a part of Rae's life. And every night when I looked into the bright blue orb's that lit on Rae's face as she smiled, I knew that Miley presences would be here to share each and every moment with me.

* * *

A/N: See, happy happy! :D The would forever be a happy family. So put on a smile, and review!

Well for anyone who reads my other stories I would just like to let you know, that I'm going to be super busy the next couple of weeks, so it will take me much longer to update, so I apologize, but I promise I will finish every story I have started, once school settles down. I have three huge research paper and finals coming up in the following weeks to come, but I should be completely free by the end of april, so reviews will be coming in faster. And expect an update for It's Too Late for Apologies coming really soon.


End file.
